Love and Sushi, They Don't Mix
by 5MetersofMaplePasta
Summary: Alfred drags Matthew to a sushi bar, what do they talk about, are they able to stay sane enough to have a normal quiet meal together, do they even like sushi? All these questions will be answered. Roleplay fic written at 2 in the morning. USUK and Prucan.


The two men sat in the crowded sushi bar, their ears buzzing with the unreadable chatter of teens and people that thought they were cool just because they ate uncooked food.

"What's up Mattie," the sunny blonde looked over to his northern brother as he messed with his glasses. "Are you afraid of the salmonella poisoning? Ha."

"No. It just looks, ah...not edible," the younger brother answered while poking the pinkish fish on his plate. "Why did you even want to come here anyway?"

"I've never tried sushi before," He replied while poking his brother who was still prodding his fish. "Plus Japan says it's like all the rage dude," the older brother laughed then just dozed off into his daydreams.

"Well I have had worse, eh," the northern country sighed remembering the disgusting thing his boyfriend had tried to cook for him.

"Oh trust me I've had the worst worst ever," he said while making a face of death as he remembered the murder scene of that charred..._thing_. "TRUST ME! NOTHING COMPARES!"

"You don't know bad food until you have tasted this stuff. It's like...ah maple I feel like I'm going to barf just thinking about it" Matthew made a mental note to hurt his boyfriend the next time they were together for making him eat that.

"No really, I swear to old glory flying. This thing could have been food goes in the corner and kills itself." Alfred almost giggled as he pictured his own boyfriend's cooking with emo hair and a razor, but then the picture of his Brit's green eyes shining with tears as his cooking fail. " I can't really win that war, hm?" Alfred mumbled to himself as he thought of his sweet little lost cause. A smile played on his face the more he thought of his Arthur, completely forgetting about his twin that _was_ talking to him.

"...and then you take that meat and cook it in sauerkraut, who does that? Then when it was done it looked like- ... Al? Were you even listening? ... AL! ALFRED!"

"Whatsgoeson!" Alfred looks around like crazy, thinking for a minute that the object of his daydreaming go mad and dug his cutlass out of the closet...again.

"Ahh. Al! You weren't paying attention at all?" Matthew sighed. Why did he expect anything else...

"No, no I was lis- ... no. I wasn't."

"Well I was saying- wait, why are we arguing about this again?"

"I don't even know," Alfred laughed. "You know, Matt?" He said turning to the Canadian. "You nag like a girl."

"WHAT! No, I... I am not do not nag like a girl! I mean... I do not nag like a girl!" He said as his face began to turn red. "I get enough of that from Gil..." He mumbled under his breath.

"From who?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Jeez Matt you need to get laid or something. You're all up tight, loosen up!"

"N-no one. And I'm doing just f-fine, eh." Matthew said as he blushed hard.

"Why are you blushing..." Wait a moment for the hamster in the wheel to start running...and an ADD moment, _Mattie's glasses are really shiny_ he thought

As the distracted brother stared at the shiny-ness he gave Matthew an intense glare that was completely misread.

"I'm n-not blushing. It's just k-kinda hot in here, yeah. Y-you know that cold Canadian weather I'm used to. Ha-ha"

"Oh but you-"

"I LIKE PRETZEL STICKS AND HAWAIIAN PUNCH!" The two brothers turned to see a pale girl dancing at a table a bit down from them bouncing her wavy brown hair as she danced to a phone's ringtone. They looked at the girl to see her friend who was sitting across from her facepalm. The friend shook her short dark blond hair out of her blue eyes and glared at her crazy and probably drunk friend.

After the ringtone ended the dancing girl smiled and took a look around. While the dark blond said something about 'disturbing the peace,' and something that sounded like 'boom, down."

The girls silver blue eyes caught the two men and she mouthed "what are you looking at" and "enjoy the show." With that they both turned away while the two girls bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Like I was saying... Matt you need a girlfriend and, being the hero I am, I'm going to hook you up!" Before he could protest the older pointed to the table with the dancing girl and said, "What about her? Not the brunette, the blond with light brown... I don't know. She's got boobs and looks like she doesn't mind weird. I mean look at who she sits with! Don't get me wrong, you just don't see a cute hyper emo chick every day. And look your haircuts match like a perfect Hollywood coup-

Matthew clamped his hand over Alfred's mouth before the entire restaurant got included in his love life. "Alfred, I do not need your help to find someone to be with, if anyone needs relationship help it's you. I haven't seen you even look at anyone since World War II."

Alfred felt blood rush to his face...damn ... if I tell anyone about me and Artie... I'm going to be sleeping on the porch, or worst he thought, remembering Spain's stories of the Pirating days. Okay, don't want that. Think Al, think! Finally it looks like the little hamster is waking the hell up.

Alfred's body seems to react faster than his head. He grabbed the dead pink fish off his plate and shoved it into his mouth. _Hm. Arthur's force-feeding seems to have payed off...kind of._ "Some fish, huh?

Matthew narrowed his eyes. His brother was hiding something. "Ohh yeah. Nothing like a nice bit of meat, eh? Matt took a sip of his drink while keeping his eyes on Alfred.

Alfred fidgeted in his seat and avoided all eye contact from his brother as Matthew kept his eyes on Al while setting his glass down slowly and then pausing for a second.

"So Al, what's his name?"

"What's who's name...wait... DID YOU JUST CALL ME GAY RIGHT OFF THE BAT!" All eyes were now on the two brothers, not that they noticed as they were all caught up in their man drama.

"Oh, come on Al. I've known you for how long now? Don't think I can't pick up on that."

"What the hell man? We were talking about you, this has nothing to do with any nation I'm dating!" Alfred steamed trying to hide his growing blush...wait_ did I just let something slip...yup, I'm a dead man._

Matthew smiled, his plan was working. "So you are dating."

"And so are you." Alfred said poking his brother in the chest.

"N-no, we're not talking about me here."

"Oh yes we are, don't try and change the subject Artie, you're not winning this- oh shitnuggets and fuck tots." The blue-eyed American clasped his hands firm around his mouth and smacked his head on the tabletop.

"Arthur, huh? Should have seen that one coming. Well... I guess I should make this fair..." Matthew took in a deep breath before continuing. " I am dating... Gil." As Matthew said his lover's name he ducked under the table in preparation of the rage he knew was coming.

"YOU. ARE. DATING. FUCKING PRUSSIA..."

"Al, I know you don't like Gil, but he is a really nice guy once you get past his huge ego... And at least I'm not the one dating someone who is basically related to me!"

"We are not related! And if you want to get so freaking technical with it, YOU HAVE PRUSSIA IN YOU!"

"Okay, so I named one of my cities after him. You have a whole group of your states named New England, could you be any more blunt with it?"

"Well he raised me! Sorry for showing some love, little miss Prussia's bitch." With that Alfred banged his fist on the table. Instead of hitting the table he hit the tray which flung a mound of wasabi square in the middle of Canada's face. With some form of luck the spicy green mush missed the blond's violet eyes, thanks to his glasses.

"Ahh! Alfred! That burns!" Mattie yelled as he tried to wipe off the wasabi and clean his glasses. "Well a daddy's boy are you?" Matt said with a grin as he began to calm down. "And this is for the bitch comment." Matthew picked up his still uneaten raw fish and threw it at Al, landing in his hair.

"AHH! YOU GOT FISH IN MY HAIR YOU MOOSE HUMPER!"

"All right, that's enough from you two!" The two brothers looked up to see a rather large man looming over them.

"I'm sorry sir, we were just-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. Get out of my restaurant right now or I will give you two the kind of beating that I reserve for pounding out the dough for egg rolls."

"Yes sir." Matthew squeaked before he and Al ran out the door.

They peered back inside to see looks from the customers that ranged from pissed off to generally amused.

"Well we're never doing that again, right?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah." Alfred Answered. "I don't even like sushi!"

The two looked bak at the window and smiled. The two girls from before were holding sketch pads and smiling. One wrote 'good luck bitches!' and the other waved two flags, one British and the other Prussian.

Covered in sushi grime the two brothers walked down the street laughing and thinking of their respective boyfriends, they needed all the luck they could get.

* * *

><p>Jinx: I like sushi<p>

Mew: I don't

Jinx: why it is noom 'y and fun to throw

Mew: This is true, but I still wouldn't eat it.

Jinx: Okay but I will trick you into eating in one day XD  
>DUCK! *THROWS SUSHI*<p>

Mew: AHH!

Jinx: Thank you for reading take some sushi and hug random people wearing the color purple XD  
>*is wearing purple*<p>

Mew: Yeah thank you for reading! You are all awesome, yes even you. The one sitting in the corner there, you're awesome too.

Jinx: Come out of the Cor*cough* Closet *cough* and play with sharp objects :3  
>are is welcome... quack<p>

Mew: Jinx, don't encourage our readers to do violent things!

Jinx: But, but, but, Mew... I-I m a bad person... Its what i do! Plus are other baby is worse... you told them about that right?

Mew: Uhm... no they do not know of crack baby yet. Would you like to inform them?

Jinx: WE HAVE A CRACK BABY! What you wanted more info...

Mew: Crack Baby is a story that we have actually thought thru... well... yeah.

Jinx: Okay think hetila, now crazy people, now M rated, and mix it all together and you have MENTALIA!

Mew: Yup, we gave the Hetalia characters mental disorders and put them into an insane asylum. WOO!

Jinx: AND paired them off, Then killed them off!

Mew: SHHHH! Jinx! Spoilers!

Jinx: *claps hand like a small child*  
>Well good bye all *jumps on Mew*<p>

Mew: Ahh! ... Well, goodbye guys! Hope you liked the story!


End file.
